


I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi basically thinking over her and Em's past, and her love for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, this is fiction etc.  
> Title from the AMAZING Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me" (tbh i think it's impossible to not love Ed, my drama teacher even calls him "the magic ginge" xD)

Naomi was sitting on the bed, Emily fast asleep, under the covers. Naomi can’t remember a time before Emily, can’t imagine a time after. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” she whispered, and Emily snored on, oblivious. Naomi climbed over Emily and pulled the covers up, tucking the blankets under every curve of her body, then kissed her head, keeping her head hanging over Emily’s afterwards, breathing deeply, storing away this moment. With Emily it was frantic, sometimes, and it was difficult, and confusing. But it was also so, so warm. Being with her was like curling up next to a fire, in a cosy chair with a blanket, while storms raged on outside the door. Emily was Naomi’s safety. Her love. Her life, even. Why had it taken her so long to see that? Because it was so blindingly obvious- Emily. Emily Fitch. Emily, with her bright, dyed hair, and her big eyes and loving expression when she and Naomi kissed. How did Naomi ever get so lucky? How was it that this girl, this inevitably flawed but still perfect girl, loved Naomi back? And why, why, why had Naomi taken so long to accept her love for Emily?


End file.
